


The Sage of Mysidia

by OkobiYumiya



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M, My own final fantasy world set up, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered characters, Rating May Change, Recurring final fantasy themes, Sorry may not finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkobiYumiya/pseuds/OkobiYumiya
Summary: In a world similar to beloved final fantasy worlds you may be familiar with.The sage of Mysidia, the most powerful mage in the world, there can only be one at a time, and every so often, the previous sage selects from candidates who possess skill in both black and white magic. Anzelm, the candidate for Mysidian elder finds himself selected to escort the most promising candidate for Sagehood, Elphim, to the sacred Mountain of Ordeals to become a sage. But when the world's crystals become endangered, what will happen when Elphim must fulfill the role of Sage of Mysidia in this time of crisis. And more importantly, what happens when that which was sealed in the crystals is released? What will it bring? The crystals offer no answer, only their silent, shining light.





	1. The Elder's Chosen

"Wait, what do I have to do again?" In the hall of prayer, the elder was attempting to quell the wrath of an irritated teenager, but failing.

The elder of Mysidia, the symbol of wisdom and arcane knowledge, was arguing with a stubborn teenager. He rubbed his temple soothingly and said "You are to escort the disciple of Estark through his rite of passage, to the mountain of ordeals."  
In response, he was greeted with a look of confusion from the boy. Sighing, the Elder was forced to elaborate. "The Sage of Mysidia, Estark is the current sage of Mysidia Anzelm!"

At this, Anzelm responded "Well, isn't it usually a white mage's duty to accompany the sage's apprentice? You know I am the most talented black mage of Mysidia, but I don't know squat about white magic." 

"No." The elder replied tiredly before continuing "it is the duty of the Elder's chosen. Therefore you." A common misconception, as most of the time, the elder of Mysidia is a white mage, as is their chosen.

"Well, couldn't you have chosen someone else?" Anzelm asked dismissively, causing the Elder to widen his eyes in surprise.

"What? Didn't you want to become the Elder someday?" The elder asked. Immediately, realization dawned in Anzelm's eyes as he looked to be a combination of overjoyed, shocked, and concerned.

"Wait, you mean like THAT?" Anzelm practically screamed. He couldn't believe it, after all, as a genius, he knew how hard to handle he was. 

"Yes Anzelm. Like that." The elder smiled fondly, for as annoying as he could be, Anzelm was like a son to him. "But of course, I could always choose another person to be my chosen, say for example, Mizell the green mage."

"NO! I mean, I would be happy to do it, when do I start?" Anzelm was suddenly very enthusiastic. 

"Well." The elder drawled "You may want to meet young Elephim first, he should be in the prayer dias with his attendants."

At the word attendants Anzelm grimaced, as in his experience, anyone with attendants was insufferable.

"You must do it Anzelm. You'll leave in four days, you should prepare yourself mentally and take only the essentials. And remember to bathe regularly, and wash behind the ears, and don't slack off on your meditation just because you aren't a white mage, and-" The elder was cut off by a sudden hug from the usually brash and rude boy.  
"Thank you, Elder. For everything." Anzelm whispered softly into the embrace. The elder wrapped his arms around the black mage and smiled to himself, revelling in the rare show of affection from the boy.


	2. Anzelm character bio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a thing I'm going to use to introduce new terminology and characters

Anzelm- Black mage of Mysidia, aged 18, the most talented black mage in Mysidia and the most eligible candidate for the position of elder. While brash, arrogant, headstrong, and disrespectful, he is also secretly kind, idealistic, honorable, and sensitive. He is a genius in black magic, but only knows cure for white magic. While most mages struggle with the mid-tier “ara” spells, Anzelm has already mastered most “aga” spells in black magic, and at the tender young age of 15. He is rude to the elder of Mysidia, but regards him in the highest regard, and could likely gain the title of Magus should he desire it. The elder had raised him, and so he views the elder as a father of sorts. He is currently assigned to escort the sage of Mysidia’s successor, Elphim, through a rite of passage in the sage’s absence. 

Elder of Mysidia- Acts as a leader of sorts, viewed as a symbol of wisdom. Generally, those who bear this title have been white mages or green mages, but black mages have held this position as well. Those who hold this position are indisputably masters of magic, and are consulted in nearly all matters of significance to Mysidia. No knowledge is too secretive for the elder, and it is one of the highest positions of power in all of the country. There can only be one elder at a time, and the holder is almost guaranteed to be more powerful than any devout or magus. Rivaled only by the sage of Mysidia in influence. They can undo ancient seals of Mysidia. They have access to powerful spells such as meteor and holy.

Sage of Mysidia- Acts as a leader and guardian, viewed as a symbol of magic itself. While many simply master white and black magic, the Sage of Mysidia is expected to have near complete control of almost all magic, including green magic. They are viewed as the most powerful single mage in the world, and is the highest position in Mysidia alongside the Elder. While numerous sages can exist, there can only be one Sage of Mysidia. The Sages of Mysidia are able to undo ancient seals of Mysidia, and have access to a variety of ancient and powerful spells, most notably, the ever powerful spells aegis, meteor, and holy. 

Mizell- Green mage of Mysidia, aged 17, the most prodigious green mage of Mysidia. Intelligent and inquisitive, he is quite sociable, unlike many of his peers. He studies the effects of empowerment and imperilment of allies and enemies. While he is capable of some black and white magic, it is abysmal in its power.

Black Magic- Offensive magic, power stemming from intellect. The spells cast are a result of the mage picturing the image of the magic in their mind, with more complex spells requiring more concentration or intellect to comprehend. 

White magic- Recovery magic, power stemming from spirit. The spells cast are a result of the mage wishing to ease the suffering of another, with more complex spells requiring the correct motivation and compassion. These spells generally heal wounds, afflictions, pain, and utilize light.

Green magic- Status magic, power stemming from either protection or aloofness. The spells cast are a result of the mage’s protective desires for another or indifference to another’s suffering. It can be used to strengthen or enfeeble others, protect or expose.


	3. Elephim, the Sage's Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the introduction to the other main character, the lovely Elephim.

Anzelm's POV  
I really don't want to deal with any more spoiled snowflakes, but anyone with "attendants" is going to be spoiled. Just a rule of thumb.   
I walk down the hall of Black Magic and head to the dias entrance. By the crystals, this was not going to be a fun trip. But I'M ACTUALLY THE ELDER'S CHOSEN!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!  
"Congratulations Anzelm, but honestly we saw it coming." I turned and saw a hooded white mage walking past from the Prayer Dias, oh gods, did I say that out loud? I could feel my cheeks heat up like firaga, damn it! I need to stop constantly thinking about magic.   
As I ascended, I felt the familiar calm of the Prayer Dias, the sacred tower of Mysidia.   
"You're late." I snapped out of my thoughts and inwardly growned. Of course, now I'll have to deal with the crappy pushy attendants. There were two black mages donning traditonal attire and a boy around my age between them. He looked more like a delicate prince than a sage. Still, he was steely eyed, which kind of creeped me out. He was dressed in extremely loose robes, he was practically drowning in them, it opened up to reveal his lithe and pale body.   
"There was no scheduled meeting time, I arrived shortly after I heard the news." I responded, if I have to deal with this, might as well make the most of this and have a bit of fun. These guys will be easy to mess with. "So this is the brat I have to baby sit."  
Even if their faces were completely covered, it was easy to tell that they were livid, and probably red. One of them began to reprimend me. Too easy.  
"You treat the young master with respect! He is to become-" However, he was interrupted by the sage-to-be. "Enough. He has given up his valuable time, and he is to escort me, the least I can do is allow him to speak freely." Everyone in the room was astounded, me most of all.   
Still reeling, the attendant started to speak. "B-but young-" again he was cut off by the Sage-to-be. "Scolding him will only cause him to be more irratible with me, thus making my life much harder. If you would be so kind, please refrain from smothering the both of us."   
The attendant was silenced completely and the boy stepped forward and bowed slightly. "I am Elephim, the candidate for sage of mysidia. It is an honor to meet the most talented black mage of Mysidia."   
I was surprised by how polite he was being, but against my better judgement, I decided to push him. "Don't try to flatter me, I still think you're probably a prick."  
Instead of being offended however, he began giggling. "Maybe I am, but you don't have such a spotless record yourself. Still, I'm glad it's you and not a boring white mage."   
I was astounded, he took an insult in stride, and retorted. Maybe he won't be so bad after all.   
"What can I say? I'm a black mage, most of what I do is offensive." I reply. He nods before bowing once more and he makes his way to the stairs. I'm about to leave as well when I am stopped by the attendants. Dear gods, here we go.   
"How did you do it?" One of them asked. I did not expect that. What did I do? My confusion must have been evident because the second one clarified "How did you make him laugh?" Oh. I'm still confused, I didn't really do anything.  
"I don't know, maybe you guys are just really boring, it wasn't that hard." I responded, adding my personal snark in with it. They looked at one another before turning back to me and saying "Maybe, but, if it's alright to ask... please, make him smile more often. He seldom does." Then, they walked off, down the prayer dias, leaving me to think.   
What do they mean, he doesn't smile? Mages are naturally extremely expressive, and he didn't seem to have any problems laughing. Why would he... I thought for a while, before eventually getting bored and deciding to walk down back to the halls of magic.


	4. Elephim character bio

Elephim- Sage, Sage in training, aged 17, the most powerful of all the candidates for the role of successor. A sage is ideally one who is well versed in all forms of magic, but generally only know black and white magic. While there can be numerous sages, they are extremely rare, as knowledge of multiple magic practices is extremely difficult. Elphim however, not only mastered “aga” black magic and white magic, but also showed advanced prowess in every field of magic, including the elusive and rare summoning magic. He is gifted, but shy and reserved. However, one highly unique spell that he does not remember learning. An ancient spell called Alterna, which bends reality and dimensions to decimate all those that he wishes, but at a rather high expense of magic, often incapacitating him. He is blunt, aloof, passive, and inconsiderate at times, but he is actually rather meek, which results in his demeanor. He respects the current sage for his wisdom, even if his knowledge and power are dwindling, and he is relatively quick to point out flaws, even his own. He is being escorted by the black mage of Mysidia, Anzelm. He was actually not born in Mysidia, but in Ilteah.

Sage of Mysidia- Acts as a leader and guardian, viewed as a symbol of magic itself. While many simply master white and black magic, the Sage of Mysidia is expected to have near complete control of almost all magic, including green magic. They are viewed as the most powerful single mage in the world, and is the highest position in Mysidia alongside the Elder. While numerous sages can exist, there can only be one Sage of Mysidia. The Sages of Mysidia are able to undo ancient seals of Mysidia, and have access to a variety of ancient and powerful spells, most notably, the ever powerful spells aegis, meteor, and holy. 

Aegis- said to be the most powerful green magic spell, provides unparalleled protection against all attacks, physical or magical. Any attack will be redirected back to the assailant twice as powerful. 

Summoning magic- by far the most elusive form of magic. The ability to summon eidolons is rare and powerful, only a few mages are even capable of attempting this. However, the summoner must first win the favor of the eidolon, defeating it in a trial. While mages who are especially powerful can temporarily beseech the eidolons to aid them in battle, only summoners are truly capable of drawing out an eidolon’s true power, as well as truly fight alongside one. Evokers are mages who have passed the trials, but are not summoners. They can call an eidolon to aid them in battle, but only for a moment. A true summoner can call upon eidolons for extended periods of time, making them quite powerful. 

Ultima- a sealed magic, said to be the most powerful magic spell, the ultimate spell as it was named, and was sealed away due to its devastating power. The overwhelming force of black magic, the blinding light of white magic, and the enfeeblement of green magic, it is the release of pure magical essence, and cannot be cast by simply anyone. Should the caster be any less than immensely powerful, the spell will either fail or the caster will die from the strain.


End file.
